


Благородный Рыцарь и Прекрасная Принцесса. Расплата за Свободу

by SelenaAlfer



Series: Храброе Сердце. Изабелла и Уильям. [1]
Category: Braveheart (1995)
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Drama & Romance, F/M, Historical, Historical Figures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaAlfer/pseuds/SelenaAlfer
Summary: Это более расширенная версия сцены, в которой перед казнью принцесса Изабелла приходит в темницу к Уоллесу и просит его поклясться в верности королю Эдуарду, дабы тот, возможно, помиловал шотландского мятежника. Повествование в основном ведётся с точки зрения Уильяма, здесь его воспоминая и мысли перед смертью, показавшиеся мне уместными в данных обстоятельствах. Эта работа является завершающим продолжением другого фика: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665209





	Благородный Рыцарь и Прекрасная Принцесса. Расплата за Свободу

**Author's Note:**

> Пересматривала намедни "Храброе Сердце" и жутко захотела успокоить душу и написать небольшую зарисовочку по этой интересной паре. Софи Марсо удалось прекрасно воплотить на экране образ принцессы Изабеллы, а Мэлу Гибсону - Уильяма Уоллеса. А вот его канонная жена, наоборот, впечатления не произвела. Мне она показалась плохо прописанным персонажем, созданным лишь для того, чтоб дать главному герою мотивацию к решительным военным действиям. Да, я знаю, что фильм просто кладезь исторических неточностей. Я в курсе, что такого романа быть не могло, так как на момент казни Уильяма в возрасте тридцати пяти лет, Изабелле не было и десяти... Но в данной работе я придерживаюсь не исторических сведений, а выдуманной любовной линии из фильма.

Смотрю на тебя, и ветер ослеп  
Он бьется в лицо, не видя его.  
Нескоро ляжешь в фамильный склеп,  
Но тенью могильной отмечен давно.  
Забери мое золото, мой амулет,  
Все, что можешь с собой унести, забери.  
Я хотела бы верить, что смерти нет,  
Но она сторожит у самой двери.  
  
Скади «Кельтская»
    
    
      
        
             
          Где-то там, далеко, над зелёными лугами и горами раскинулось небо, до слёз обжигающе-яркое, голубое-преголубое, более чистое и ясное, чем цвет его лазоревых глаз. Испокон веков уже заведено, небесный свод с первыми солнечными лучами каждый день окрашивается в невообразимо прекрасные лазурные тона всевозможных редчайших оттенков. Так было ещё до его рождения, так есть сейчас, и так будет после его смерти в течение многих столетий. Наверное, единственное настоящее природное чудо в этом капризном непостоянном мире, остающееся строго неизменным, словно оно и не подозревает о всех тех зверствах, насилиях, убийствах, грабежах, которые издавна зачем-то творят люди под его невинной, неземной красотой, созданной самим богом. Но возможно, даже небо иногда всё-таки печалится, проливаясь многочисленными дождями на грешную землю, орошая дикие травы, смывая кровь с убитых, омывая и очищая их тела… Хлынет ли с небес ливень, когда отрубят голову ему? Заметит ли холодное бесстрастное далёко новую смерть? Знает ли оно о том, что жил на свете такой человек как Уильям Уоллес, мечтавший просто мирно существовать, поднимать на рассвете голову вверх, благодарить господа за новое чудесное утро и любоваться лазоревой бездной в вышине, горами, тянущимися к ней своими заострёнными вершинами, и зелёными морями трав, которые радостно цветут, открывая нежные лепестки навстречу тёплым солнечным лучам.
          Сидя на ледяном зловонном полу мрачной каменной темницы, прикованный цепями к стене, Уильям отчего-то вспоминает не о славных деяниях на поле брани, не о сотнях поверженных врагов, не о героических дерзких вылазках с товарищами по оружию, не о вдохновляющей речи, сумевшей заставить пойти в бой против англичан малочисленное войско шотландцев, а о том, как он впервые приехал к дому Маррон после своего возвращения в Шотландию. В тот день небо заволокло тяжёлыми свинцовыми тучами, даже самый внимательный взор не нашёл бы на нём и голубого пятнышка. Холодный дождь нещадно молотил по ветхим крышам крестьянских домишек, пригибал к земле стебли растений, превращал дороги в тёмное вязкое месиво, бесстыдно ручейками проникал под одежду, заливал даже глаза и уши, заставляя чувствовать себя жалкой промокшей крысой, невовремя покинувшей норку. Но Маррон всё равно выбежала к нему навстречу, счастливая, сияющая ярче солнечного лучика, с озорной улыбкой на устах. Она доверчиво вложила руку в его протянутую ладонь, позволила посадить себя на лошадь и увезти далеко-далеко за серый горизонт и пелену дождя туда, где проказливый ветер трепал волосы, вплетая в них листья и сухие прутики, похищенные им же с крон многовековых, поросших мхом, деревьев.
          Знало ли небо заранее о том, что их союз обречён? Могло ли оно предположить, как трагично, в мгновение, одним лишь коротким прикосновением острого лезвия кинжала рухнут все их надежды на мирную и спокойную жизнь? Тогда, вместе с ней, умер и тот беспечный юноша, лелеющий мечту о тихом семейном уюте: вспахивать поля, возвращаться каждый вечер в собственный дом в объятия любящей жены, рассказывать сыновьям сказки у потухающего огня перед сном, те, что передавали своим потомкам ещё его далёкие предки. Вместо него родился знаменитый, уже ставший легендой Уильям Уоллес, поднявший народ с колен на восстание, безжалостный к врагам и к предателям своего рода, уверенный лидер и отважный воин, что смерчем в битвах проносился по английскому войску, сея страх и раздор в рядах неприятеля. О нём говорили почти в каждом доме, женщины взволнованным шёпотом с придыханием и священным трепетом передавали друг другу бесчисленные рассказы, обрастающие с каждым часом новыми всё более невероятными подробностями, о подвигах могучего сэра Уоллеса, юноши с восторгом пересказывали выигранные им битвы, дерзкие вылазки и успешные нападения на базы англичан, старики с толикой патриотической гордости вспоминали о его храбрости, граничащей с безумием. Он смог совершить невозможное, он посмел выступить против гнёта английских захватчиков и выстоял в сражении при Стерлинге перед армией, во много раз превосходящей численностью и вооружением его собственную, состоящую из простых фермеров и горцев. Не было теперь, наверное, шотландца, который бы не слышал о знаменитом защитнике и мятежнике. Тогда сам шотландский король Роберт Брюс произвёл его в рыцари за заслуги перед страной…
          Уильям морщится, тело ноет от побоев и кровоподтёков, которыми его щедро наградили тяжёлые сапоги подданных короля Эдуарда Первого, железный ненавистный ошейник сдавливает шею, а запястье неприятно саднит от ледяных оков. Завтра… Завтра всё это закончится. Главное выдержать, не сломаться, не начать трусливо, поджав хвост, молить о пощаде, не позволить своим врагам наслаждаться его мучениями, иначе то, за что он боролся так яростно и упрямо, умрёт вместе с ним, а Длинноногий окажется победителем. Ему страшно сейчас, да, великий герой Шотландии, бравый воин, в данную минуту боится и смиренно просит у господа дать ему сил с честью выдержать уготованные пытки. Для успокоения Уильям опять возвращается мыслями к Маррон. Завтра. Завтра они, наконец, встретятся и соединятся. Примет ли она его, протянет ли руку, коснётся ли чела, прижмёт ли к себе? Она должна знать: всё, что он делал, он делал в первую очередь ради неё. Уильям верит, что любимая жена всё это время наблюдала за ним с небес и ждала. Он не стал рабом, он заставил английских узурпаторов дорого заплатить за её смерть. Он отомстил, он сделал всё, чтобы освободить от гнёта их народ.
          — Маррон, — тихим вздохом срывается с его губ перед тем, как пленник закрывает глаза, опирается на сырую каменную стену темницы, погружаясь в беспокойную дрёму.
          Звон ключей и властный женский голос, отдающий приказ, выводят из тяжкого забытья. Может, это ему только снится? Откуда здесь женщина? Уильям сонно моргает, слегка приподнимая голову, чтобы увидеть, как грузный бритый тюремщик с изуродованным шрамами лицом входит под своды одиночной темницы Уоллеса, а за ним уверенно и неотступно следует прекрасная принцесса в бархатном лиловом платье, расшитом золотыми нитями, слишком чистом и дорогом для этих грязных, отсыревших стен, повидавших на своём веку немало предсмертной агонии, пыток и боли. Ноздри щекочет и дразнит аромат каких-то цветов, волчьей тоской отдаваясь в груди напоминанием о вольных просторах и родных зелёных холмах. Надо же, в прошлые их встречи он даже не обратил внимания на то, как сладко она пахнет.
          — Вставай, кусок дерьма! — Грубо гаркает тюремщик хриплым голосом, с силой пиная узника сапогом по окровавленной, разбитой ноге.
          Уоллес даже не морщится от удара и ни разу не удостаивает взглядом своего мучителя, однако медленно поднимается. Нет, не из-за страха новой порции побоев, а просто в знак уважения к той, что помогала ему последние месяцы, той, на лице которой читается такая невыносимая смесь боли и тоски, будто это её сейчас ударил ключник и, её завтра поведут на плаху к звериному удовольствию ликующей толпы горожан.
          — Прекрати! Оставь нас, — стальным голосом будущей королевы можно разрезать даже эти кандалы.
          Уильям отстранённо думает: если охранник не подчинится, в скором времени он сам окажется здесь запертым пленником.
          — Я сказала, оставь нас! — уже громче повторяет она, видя метания слуги, очевидно размышляющего, стоит ли подчиняться умирающему, но пока официально правящему жестокому и своенравному королю, грозя навлечь на себя немилость принцессы Изабеллы в будущем, или всё-таки лучше убраться восвояси прямо сейчас, уж слишком воинственно-сердитое выражение исказило её всегда такие мягкие, женственные черты лица.
          В итоге, мудро рассудив, тюремщик благоразумно выбирает второй вариант, тихо удаляется, прикрыв за собой тяжёлую скрипящую дверь. После его ухода вся неприступность и властность слетают с неё подобно осенней листве, покидающей ветви деревьев. Она резко и отчаянно делает несколько коротких шагов по направлению к Уильяму. Её глаза полны невыплаканных слёз.
          — Миледи, — тихо приветствует Уильям, как и тогда, в их последнюю тайную встречу в заброшенном доме.
          — Сэр, — она шумно вздыхает, слова плохо идут с языка, комом застревая в горле, — я умоляю… Покайтесь и поклянитесь в верности королю. И он, возможно, пощадит вас…
          Изабелла опускает голову, этот разговор и вид закованного в кандалы, избитого пленника слишком тяжёл для неё. Ей хочется и бежать из вонючей грязной, пропитавшейся кровью и испражнениями темницы без оглядки, и одновременно найти путь к сердцу сэра Уоллеса, заставить его присягнуть Эдуарду. Уильяму она напоминает заблудшего несчастного ребёнка, осознающего, что вот прямо сейчас он безвозвратно теряет нечто очень дорогое и важное. Он словно видит в ней себя самого в детстве, когда ему мальчишкой пришлось стать свидетелем страшной гибели отца. Уильям вспоминает все кошмары, которые снились ему долгие годы после того страшного события, в которых мёртвые являлись с кровоточащими ранами на коже и разговаривали. Будет ли он частым гостем в грёзах прекрасной принцессы или в горьких, наполненных тоской и одиночеством снах? Уильям не хочет этого. Он вообще не желает, чтобы кто-то так цеплялся за его жизнь и убивался по нему. Ведь по ту сторону будет непременно ждать Маррон…. Нет, он не собирается делать Изабеллу несчастной, покидая этот мир, но не может дать ей и того признания, которое она так неистово желает получить.
          — А мою страну он пощадит?
          Будущая королева шумно дышит, из последних сил сдерживая рыдания, грудь её высоко вздымается под тканью платья. Она отрицательно мотает головой.
          — Пощада — быстрая смерть. А может быть, жизнь в этой башне… Пройдёт какое-то время и… — Её влажные глаза лихорадочно поблёскивают, она отчаянно цепляется за последнюю призрачную надежду, как утопающий, готовый схватиться за любую хрупкую соломинку, пытаясь выбраться на берег.
          — Главное - чтобы вы жили, — беспомощно шепчет Изабелла, не находя в спокойном лице Уоллеса и намёка на согласие или желания бороться за свою жизнь.
          Она в изнеможении роняет свою голову на его грязное, запачканное кровью и пылью плечо.
          — Если я присягну Длинноногому — значит, всё внутри меня уже умерло, — тихо, как можно мягче проговаривает Уильям почти ей в ухо, с наслаждением касаясь губами густых вьющихся чёрных волос и вдыхая их аромат.
          Ему очень хочется обнять её, прижать к себе, убаюкать на руках, вновь ощутить близость нагого, красивого, по-женски хрупкого и изящного тела, стереть пальцами эти слёзы, проложить дорожку из поцелуев по мокрым щекам. Изабелла была совсем не похожа на Маррон, но с первой встречи в шатре Уильяма не покидало ощущение того, что есть в ней что-то до жути знакомое и родное, отчего начинало сладко сосать под ложечкой и одновременно сжимать грудь от щемящей тоски и нежности по утраченному счастью. В ней словно бы жила сила Маррон, её смелость, упрямство, непоколебимость и гордый дух. Уильям верит, что она станет превосходной королевой. Какая-то частичка внутри него жалеет о том, что он не увидит этого.
          Уильям не может сказать, сколько времени они стоят вот так молча и неподвижно. Изабелла тихо всхлипывает на его плече, он же, прикрыв глаза, вспоминает единственную совместную ночь с принцессой, превратившую их в любовников. Почти с улыбкой возвращается к тому моменту, когда смотрел на неё, задыхающуюся, краснеющую, не смеющую поднять от смущения глаз на него в ответ, но тем не менее гордую, смелую и воистину прекраснейшую деву. Он стоял напротив и не мог поверить в то, что будущая королева покинула свой замок, пустилась на множество хитростей, рисковала собой лишь для того, чтобы оказаться с ним наедине в этом бедном брошенном домишке, что сейчас именно из-за него она, будто маленькая девочка, нервно покусывает и без того пухлые губы, прячет глаза, робко теребит в руках край платья и трепещет от одного лишь его взгляда. Уильям помнит, как его внезапно затопила горячая волна нежности, поднявшаяся откуда-то из глубины, тело загорелось сладостным огнём томления, а разум заволокла пелена дикого желания. Тогда он, повинуясь древним инстинктам, тоже порывисто и тяжело дыша от нарастающего волнения, просто наклонился к ней непозволительно низко, мечтая лишь об одном, чтобы Изабелла не оттолкнула и не убежала. И в момент ликования, когда она крепко обхватила его руками за шею, неумело сминая губы в страстном поцелуе, Уильям горячо и жадно отвечал ей своим ртом, не чувствуя никакой вины перед Маррон… Он прижал принцессу к себе, обнял крепко и властно, почти упираясь ей в бедро возбуждённой плотью, затем бережно взял на руки, словно боясь причинить боль, и отнёс к уцелевшему ложу, и это тогда показалось ему таким естественным…таким правильным, и никак не могло ощущаться предательством или изменой… Нет, Уильям вовсе не искал умершую жену в живой принцессе, хотя Изабелла могла подумать иначе. Он ласкал именно её нагое тело, возбуждаясь от вида того, как она выгибалась от его прикосновений и сладко постанывала, смущаясь собственного голоса. Миг их единения был прекрасен, и подарил Уильяму несколько счастливых минут истинного блаженства. Ему было хорошо так, как не было уже очень давно. Он хотел доставить удовольствие и принцессе, показать, что она не является случайной любовницей на одну ночь. У Уильяма не было других женщин после смерти Маррон, ему и в голову бы не пришло смотреть на кого-то иного. Но с Изабеллой всё вышло по-другому. Её целеустремлённый, решительный, но в то же время робкий и взволнованный взгляд покорил его сразу же, хотя Уильям долго не хотел себе в том признаваться. Железная сила и твёрдость, удивительно сочетающаяся с заботой, состраданием и любовью. Под действием этого открытого, слегка наивного взора он, как околдованный, впервые разоткровенничался и рассказал ей о Маррон. До этого Уильям ни с кем не позволял себе обсуждать покойную жену, даже с ближайшим другом и соратником.
          Прочитав второе послание, в котором принцесса предупреждала о готовящейся подлой ловушке Эдуарда Длинноногого, Уоллес с удивлением впервые ощутил некое волнение и радость, когда дошёл до строчек, выведенных витиеватыми аккуратными буквами на французском языке, выражающих надежду на то, что благородный сэр Уильям не откажется от личной уединённой встречи. Он перечитал письмо несколько раз, прежде чем уничтожил его в пламени свечи. Уильям никогда ей в том не признавался, но её письма помогли ему не только избежать смерти от рук английских захватчиков, но и придали новых сил для борьбы с врагом. В груди разливались странное тепло и нежность при мысли о том, что где-то там добрая прекрасная дева тревожится за него и ждёт, что он вернётся живой и невредимый с победой.
          В тот день, когда верная служанка принцессы передала ему заветную тайную бумагу, пронесённую в складках платья, его боевые товарищи и соратники до утра поглядывали на него с некоторой опаской, искренне недоумевая, отчего предводитель весь день улыбается странной, радостной улыбкой, при казалось бы более чем печальных известиях. Ирландцы с подачи англичан высаживались на берег, готовые ударить с тыла мятежников по первому приказу Длинноногого, знать не поддержала стремление Уоллеса отвоевать свою свободу, предпочитая трусливо отсиживаться по своим владениям и перегрызать друг другу глотки в попытках выяснить, кто вправе следующим претендовать на шотландский престол. Их вовсе не волновало то, что скоро никакого престола-то и не останется, если все кланы своевременно не придут к согласию, не заключат перемирие, забыв прежние распри, и не объединятся под общим флагом против иноземных узурпаторов. Лорды многих земель не явились со своими армиями на последнюю битву, чуть не ставшую из-за этого концом народного ополчения. Уильяму чудом удалось избежать смерти. Некоторые всерьёз полагали, что Уоллес просто тронулся умом, не выдержав груза ответственности, либо отчаявшись от безысходности после неудачной попытки прийти к союзу с королём Брюсом, на которого они возлагали много надежд. Даже чокнутый ирландец Стивен то и дело поднимал глаза к небу и громко вопрошал у всевышнего, не стоит ли ему влепить исцеляющую оплеуху по и без того страшной физиономии Уоллеса, дабы привести последнего в чувство.
          Уильям и вправду на некоторое время ощутил себя счастливым, несмотря на ужасы, творившиеся вокруг, он ждал этой встречи и хотел увидеть принцессу второй раз. Засыпая ночами, а порой уже и под утро, свернувшись кое-как у догорающего костра, он не мог не думать о том, как его боль нашла отклик в зелёной бездне её глаз, там, в шатре, когда она выпроводила всю охрану, не дрогнула и не испугалась, храбро оставшись один на один с варваром-мятежником. По сердцу ножом резанул прямой, решительный, слегка сердитый, до боли знакомый изумрудный взгляд, пока Изабелла менее официальным тоном оглашала ему послание короля, пытаясь убедить увести войска из Англии и взять сундук с золотом. В отличие от старого Эдуарда, она действительно хотела мира и желала остановить жестокие распри между двумя народами, прекратить бесчинства и закончить кровопролитную войну, а не поработить Шотландию. Уильям отчётливо помнил полный слёз и сострадания взгляд, обращённые на него, после того, как он рассказал ей правду о подлых деяниях Длинноногого и его приспешников. Уоллес поведал, как англичане заманили его отца в амбар якобы для переговоров и повесили там с другими шотландцами, которые решились поверить в искренность намерений Эдуарда Первого. Уильям доверился принцессе сразу и безоговорочно, ни на секунду не усомнившись в её честности и доброте. Он будто сердцем знал, что это никакая не очередная ловушка со стороны англичан. Уильям и помыслить не смел о том, что прекрасная дева не только сможет понять его ярость, горечь, боль от потери, навеки наложившей стальным когтем отпечаток где-то в груди, но и стать верным помощником и единственным другом в Англии. Он никогда не забудет этой помощи в самые трудные и мрачные времена, обратившейся сияющим лучиком надежды в беспросветной тьме, когда богатые шотландцы, за свободу которых в том числе он так яростно и неистово боролся, трусливо предали его.
          На рассвете после проведённой совместной ночи, перед тем, как разъехаться в разные стороны, они ещё долго стояли перед домиком, сплетаясь в объятиях, не успев насытиться друг другом за те несколько часов интимной близости. Уильям крепко прижимал её к себе, гладил талию, водил ладонью вдоль позвоночника, неистово целовал в красные соблазнительные губы, сжимал тонкие нежные запястья в кольце своих пальцев. Ему не хотелось её отпускать и возвращать Эдуарду Второму. Уильям вообще страстно желал тогда посадить Изабеллу на лошадь впереди в себя, дать волю коню и ехать во весь опор, не останавливаясь до самой Шотландии. Уоллес мечтал показать ей необъятные просторы родных земель, горные хребты, зелёные холмы, быстротечные шумные реки, цветущие поля и величественные древние леса, населённые гордым, упрямым, но весёлым народом истинных поэтов и земледельцев. Если бы она воочию узрела дивный, такой прекрасный в своей дикости и непокорности край, за который Уильям боролся всё это время, тогда бы лучше поняла, почему он был готов драться за родину до последнего вздоха, до последней капли крови, и не раздумывая отдать жизнь, если понадобится. Разумеется, ничего подобного Уильям не сделал и не сказал ей. И никогда не скажет. Изабелла - принцесса Англии, будущая королева, она должна прозреть, обрести свободу от оков лжи Длинноногого и его сына, мудро править, привести своих поданных к лучшей жизни без бессмысленных войн и завоеваний. А он… Уильям должен сделать всё за годы своего существования, отмеренного богом, чтобы Маррон могла им гордиться, отвоевать свободу, достойно умереть, ни о чём не сожалея - вот его долг, как истинного мужа величественных горных вершин.
          Изабелла, наконец, приподнимает голову и смотрит на него потухшими, покрасневшими глазами. Словно опомнившись, отходит на некоторое расстояние, резко отдёргивает руки. Её взор застилает болотная пелена вязкой обречённости и страха. Она с самого начала знала, когда шла сюда - надеяться не на что, и сэр Уильям скажет именно те слова, которые уже произнёс его рот. Однако, когда Изабелла думает о смерти сэра Уильяма, ей каждый раз чудится, что в этот момент на эшафот ведут её саму, и это ей по живому безжалостно вспарывает живот огромный стальной крюк неумолимого палача. Она была готова поступиться своей честью и достоинством, рыдать, умолять, если это поможет достучаться до гордого шотландца и показать всю её любовь к нему и истинные чувства… Невелика цена за спасение одного дорогого человека, даже если потом этот человек возненавидит за проявление малодушия и слабости, брезгливо отвернётся и никогда не пожелает видеть вновь. Но сейчас, глядя в его широко раскрытые, ослепительно яркие глаза, Изабелла окончательно осознаёт: нет, сэр Уильям никогда не покорится и не смирится. Он рождён в диком, свободном краю и не умрёт жалким рабом. Признание над собой власти Эдуарда Длинноногого станет для него участью куда худшей, чем та, которую уготовил сам старый король. Верный сын Шотландии, даже испуская последний вздох, не предаст своей веры.
          Слёзы уже льются ручьём, она не в силах сдержать подступивших к горлу рыданий. Изабелла прикладывает дрожащие холодные пальцы к мокрым губам. Принцессе не хотелось, чтобы сэр Уильям запомнил её именно такой — хнычущей и слабой. Наверное, вообще не стоило приходить к нему в темницу, усугубляя тяжкую долю мученика женской глупой сентиментальностью. Она не является его женой или возлюбленной, вряд ли ему так уж сильно хочется с ней проститься перед казнью, но она ничего не смогла с собой поделать. До спуска под мрачные своды подземелья принцесса мерила шагами богато убранные, опостылевшие королевские покои в замке, смахивала непрошеные слезинки, заламывала в беспомощности руки, но в итоге решительно покинула свою опочивальню, будто подгоняемая некой высшей силой, и очнулась уже на подступах к темницам с узниками. Принцесса должна была прийти и хотя бы попытаться сделать невозможное, поговорить, убедить ласковыми и пылкими словами… Иначе… Иначе она потом просто не сможет с этим жить…
          — Вы умрёте, это будет ужасно, — отчего-то Изабелла продолжает с ним говорить о бессмысленных вещах, не в состоянии остановиться.
          — Умирают все, — он вновь окидывает её ласковым, почти нежным взглядом, от которого душа, заключённая в бренном теле, начинает рыдать кровавыми слезами, — но не все по-настоящему живут.
          Ему вовсе не хочется видеть её страданий, однако Уильям не в силах отвести глаз от убитой горем принцессы. Она кажется прекрасной, съёжившаяся и дрожащая в стенах грязной темницы, горько плачущая над его скорой кончиной. Несмотря на это, он радуется её визиту. Уильям страшится признаться даже самому себе, но он мечтал о том, чтобы она пришла к нему перед завтрашней расправой. Пусть вот так, но он хочет, чтобы Изабелла стала последним близким человеком, которого он увидит перед смертью.
          Какое-то время они ещё молча стоят, жадно впитывая глазами образы друг друга напоследок. Принцесса не решается признаться сэру Уильяму в самой сокровенной своей тайне о ребёнке, носимом под сердцем, в жилах которого течёт его кровь, а он в свою очередь так и не говорит ей, как дорога она ему стала.
          — Выпейте это, чтобы приглушить боль, — слегка успокоившись, Изабелла извлекает из-под лиловой накидки маленький пузырёк и решительно протягивает ему, вновь сделав шаг вперёд.
          — Нет. Это затемнит мой разум. Я впаду в бесчувствие… Я должен быть в ясном сознании, а иначе Длинноногий сломал меня.
          Уильяму больно смотреть на её припухшие щёки, искажённое мукой лицо, сейчас ему жаль, что он не в состоянии принести ей даже такое маленькое пустяковое утешение. Никто в целом свете не убивается по нему так, как принцесса вражеской страны… Он бы с радостью перехватил эту бледную руку и прижал тонкие трепещущие пальцы к своим губам.
          — Мне невыносима мысль о том, что вас будут пытать… Выпейте это…
          Она повторяет упрямо, словно выученную молитву, и смотрит так, что он не в силах отказать. Этот полный боли и затаённой надежды взгляд режет его по живому без ножа. Наверное, перенести жестокие пытки перед улюлюкающей толпой, жаждущей зрелища, будет легче, чем наблюдать сейчас её несчастное лицо. Да простит бог, себя он предать тоже не может, поэтому выход один — пойти на маленькую уловку. Делая вид, что раздумывает над просьбой, Уильям медленно кивает прежде, чем шепнуть пересохшими губами:
          — Хорошо.
          Изабелла вновь успокаивается, кивает ему в ответ, откупоривает сосуд и подносит к его рту. Он притворяется, что глотает горьковатый травяной настой. Принцесса как тогда, в домике, вновь первая тянется к губам Уильяма. Но на сей раз в её поцелуе нет такой страсти, он полон нежности, затаённой горечи и любви. Её пальцы судорожно вцепляются в его плечи, сминают грубую ткань грязной рубахи.
          Уильям отвечает ей с не меньшей охотой. Он тоже старается вложить в этот последний, прощальный поцелуй все свои невысказанные чувства. Нет ничего, что бы он сейчас мог сказать для утешения этой доброй чудесной девы. У него есть его свобода и гордость, он не склонится перед королём, не падёт ниц, он умрёт достойно, не рабом, не предав себя и своих близких. Уильям верит, что где-то там его ждёт Маррон, которая протянет к нему руку и тепло улыбнётся, как только его голова покатится по высоким ступеням вниз, отрубленная от остального тела. Это придаёт сил. Целуя, он молит бога о том, чтобы у Изабеллы появилось нечто такое, опора, помогающая не сломаться, пережить его смерть, найти в себе силы для борьбы, стать мудрой и милосердной правительницей, не дать захватить власть сыну Эдуарда, такому же безжалостному тирану.
          Принцесса наконец прерывает поцелуй, отчего он ощущает некое разочарование и пустоту, слегка отстраняется, убирает руки с его плеч и касается холодными пальцами щеки. Уильям трётся об узкую ладонь, словно огромный кот, находит её губами, вдыхает аромат, наслаждаясь мягкостью шелковистой кожи. Она осторожно сжимает его большую загрубевшую ладонь в своей, подносит тыльной стороной к губам, не отрывая взгляда от небесно-голубых глаз. Мимолётное нежное, чуть влажное касание, последний прощальный взор, и, решившись, Изабелла резко шагает назад к двери, быстро уходит, ни разу не оглянувшись. Уильям выжидает несколько секунд и лишь потом сплёвывает травяной настой на каменный пол, а затем ещё долго задумчиво смотрит ей вслед, вдыхает терпкий цветочный аромат и слышит мерный шелест подола платья…
          Завтра… Завтра, когда поднимется секира палача, он уверен, что увидит в негодующей толпе Маррон, которая придёт за ним и поманит к себе, и тогда уже их души, сплетённые навек пред ликом господа, более не разлучатся вновь.
          Изабеллу Уильям тоже никогда не забудет. Даже если это не любовь, он не перестанет думать и о ней, о прекрасной деве, подарившей ему частички своего тепла и души. И пусть уста его завтра произнесут заветное «Маррон» - та другая, полюбившая его, тоже смогла завладеть сердцем гордого сына диких равнин и горных вершин…
    
    


End file.
